Printing devices are widely used and may a printhead die enabling formation of text or images on a print medium. Such a printhead die may be included in an inkjet pen or print bar that includes channels that carry ink. For instance, ink may distributed from an ink supply to the channels through passages in a structure that supports the printhead die(s) on the inkjet pen or print bar.